BROKEN RAIN RAIN SOUND
by YuKey1721
Summary: SEQUEL UPDATED! KRAY!SULAY!TAORIS/DRABBLE/ANGST/ROMANCE/SONGFIC #gak tahu mau nulis apa lagi :P
1. BROKEN RAIN

**BROKEN RAIN**

**.**

**Drabble**

**.**

**EXO**

**Kris – Lay – Tao – Suho**

**.**

**Angst – Romance – Hurt**

**.**

**-YY-**

**.**

**.**

Ini adalah fanfic angst gaje saya yang ke berapa gitu... anyway mohon maaf buat penulisan yang gaje, dan membingungkan ya?! Maklum… amatir hehehe wajib pokoknya dengerin Judika yang 'Bukan Dia Tapi Aku' *jleb* hehehe… well, hope you enjoy this one guys… R/R please~ ^_^

Oh, and if you don't like my Kray, just don't read it =_="

The chara aren't mine, but the plot is mine, it's up to me to use the chara, if you DON'T LIKE my KRAY, just don't read this Fic coz I'm KRAY HARD SHIPPER. **IF YOU LOVE TAORIS OR SULAY, JUST LEAVE THIS ONE! THIS IS KRAY! IF YOU WANNA BASH JUST BASH ME, BUT USE YOUR ACC, SO THAT I CAN ANSWER YOUR COMMENT. **Sorry if my language is so frontal. I'm so angry for the comment of this fic... I just HOPE YOU GUYS **UNDERSTAND THAT THIS IS JUST FANFCI! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, JUST LEAVE!**

.

.

.

.

Teman-temannya berbicara lagi. Mengatakan bahwa kemarin mereka melihat Kris dengan pria yang sama dengan 2 hari lalu mereka bicarakan berjalan bersama di sebuah mall dengan kedekatan yang tak biasa. Tapi Lay tidak percaya…

Karena Kris hanya mencintainya.

Memang benar kemarin Kris pergi ke mall dengan temannya. Dengan pria yang sama dengan yang waktu itu. Pria bersurai hitam yang amat manja jika berhadapan dengan Kris. Berkali-kali teman-temannya mengingatkannya bahwa Kris itu berselingkuh. Tapi Lay tidak percaya…

Karena Kris hanya mencintainya.

Dia sedang merapikan barang-barangnya dan bersiap pulang dari rumah sakit saat sebuah tangan menyentuh bahu kanannya. Lay mendongak dan menatap sosok pemilik tangan putih susu itu. Suho. Lay tersenyum melihat lelaki yang dia tahu sangat mencintainya itu tersenyum memamerkan senyum angelicnya pada Lay dan Lay membalas senyum itu dengan senyumnya yang termanis.

"Kau mau pulang?! Di luar hujan, bagaimana kalau aku antar saja?" tawar lelaki berparas malaikat itu pada Lay dan Lay menggeleng pelan.

"Aku pulang sendiri saja… Kris pasti sudah menungguku. Lagi pula ini sudah jam 10 malam, aku tidak mau merepotkanmu…" kata Lay tersenyum dan berdiri, lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan Suho sendiri yang menatapnya prihatin.

Lay duduk di kursi paling belakang malam itu. Dia tersenyum karena tidak biasanya dia pulang jam 10 malam. Biasanya dia akan pulang pukul 12 atau lebih jika ada banyak pasien. Sebagai dokter ahli penyakit kanker dia tentu butuh ekstra waktu untuk para pasiennya yang begitu banyaknya.

Alasan lain yang membuatnya senang adalah saat dia akan pulang dan bertemu dengan malaikatnya yang terbaring di tempat tidur menampakkan sosoknya yang sempurna. Lay menatap jalanan Beijing yang mulai sunyi karena malam yang semakin larut.

.

.

.

.

Kris mendesah lagi saat rasa nikmat menjalar di seluruh tubuhnya. Erangan-erangan pria di bawahnya itu membuatnya begitu bergairah untuk segera menanamkan benih cintanya di dalam tubuh lelaki ini. Semakin dalam dia menghujamkan dirinya dalam tubuh Tao yang sudah bersimbah keringat itu. Membuat guncangan-guncangan kecil di tubuh mereka.

"Nghh~ Ge-ge…" desahnya pelan dan terdengar sangat sexy di telinga Kris.

"T-Tao… akhh…"

Dan Kris memuntahkan hasrat birahinya dalam tubuh Tao dan membuatnya merasakan rasa hangat dan lengket menyelimuti dirinya. Kris pun segera menciumi wajah lelaki di bawahnya itu sambil menarik kembali dirinya keluar dari tubuh namja ini.

"I love you…" bisiknya tepat di telinga Tao dan Tao hanya terkikik kecil.

_Berulang kali kau menyakiti  
Berulang kali kau khianati  
Sakit ini coba pahami  
Ku punya hati bukan tuk disakiti_

Tiba-tiba lampu yang semula remang-remang menyala memperlihatkan Kris sosok yang kini menangis dalam sakit itu. Lay berdiri di sana dengan mata penuh air sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan sedakan yang akan keluar. Kris dan Tao mulai panic mengetahui hal itu. Kris pun segera mengambil celananya dan berjalan ke arah Lay yang masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

"Baby… sejak kapan kau ada di situ?" Tanya Kris dengan panic mengusap air mata yang terus keluar dari mata Lay. Lay menghempaskan tangan Kris agar tidak menyentuh tubuhnya.

"Don't… hiks… touch me… hiks…" isak Lay berusaha sedingin mungkin pada lelaki di depannya ini.

Tao masih di ranjang saat Lay masuk mengambil koper besar berwarna hitam dan membuka lemarinya dengan mata penuh dengan air mata. Memasukkan beberapa potong bajunya dan barang-barang berharganya tapi tidak untuk benda-benda pemberian kris termasuk cincin pertunangan mereka.

Saat Kris menyadari hal itu dia pun segera menghampiri Lay dan memeluknya dari belakang, mengatakan agar Lay tidak pergi, mengatakan bahwa dia minta maaf, dia tidak akan mengulangi lagi. Lay membalikkan tubuhnya membuat Kris melepas pelukannya dan mereka saling menatap.

"Maafkan aku… ini yang terbaik…" kata Lay berusaha tegar.

Kris masih terus memohon agar Lay tidak pergi. Agar Lay tidak meninggalkan dia sendiri. Tapi Lay tetap berjalan pergi. Menahan sakit dan air mata yang terus mengalir keluar meski Lay tidak menghendakinya. Inikah rasanya patah hati? Dia berjalan terus tak menggubris Kris yang terus berteriak memanggil namanya.

_Ku harus pergi meninggalkan kamu  
Yang telah hancurkan aku  
Sakitnya, sakitnya, oh sakitnya_

Lay berjalan menyusuri Beijing malam itu. Berjalan sendirian di tengah guyuran hujan yang membasahi seluruh tubuh dan hatinya. Mengusap air hujan yang membasahi wajahnya agar pandangannya tak blur. Menggigit ujung kukunya pelan berharap bisa menahan erangan sakitnya. Bahakn dia yang merupakan seorang dokter… tak bisa mengobati lukanya sendiri.

Tuhan… apa hal yang bisa mengobati lukanya saat ini?

_Ku akui sungguh beratnya  
Meninggalkanmu yang dulu pernah ada  
Namun harus aku lakukan  
Karena ku tahu ini yang terbaik_

Morfin sekuat apapun rasanya takkan bisa menghalangi rasa sakit yang masih membakar hatinya dan menembus jantungnya. Dia sadar… sangat sadar betapa sakit dan beratnya saat dia harus pergi meninggalkan kris di sana. Dia dan lukanya… yang harusnya bisa terobati. Namun… harus dia lakukan karena ini yang terbaik baginya dan bagi Kris.

Lebih baik dia yang pergi dan mengalah daripada Kris. Dia terlalu banyak berjuang untuk Lay. Kris terlalu sempurna untuk seorang dokter berpenyakit seperti Lay. Tidak ada yang pantas untuk mencintainya… tidak ada bahkan mungkin Suho sekali pun tak pantas menyayangi apalagi mencintai dia yang sudah pasti tidak bisa menemani mereka sampai mati.

_Begitu burukkah ini  
Hingga ku harus mengalah_

Dia harus mengalah… harus mengalah demi cintanya. Demi Kris… demi dia… tapi dia tak sanggup. Dia tak sanggup menanggung beban ini sendirian. Dia terlalu lemah… dia terlalu lemah untuk cobaan ini. Rasanya lutut-lutut lemahnya tak mampu lagi menopang berat badannya yang kemudian ambruk di tengah hujan.

Tangisnya pecah seketika menyadari hujan makin ganas. Jika hujan adalah harimau… mungkin dia sudah mati diterkam olehnya. Kalau seperti ini rasanya dia ingin mati. Rasanya dia ingin pergi…. Dia tak sanggup. Sungguh tak sanggup. Ini terlalu menyiksanya….

Tiba-tiba sebuah mobil berhenti di sampingnya lalu keluarlah sesosok manusia yang kemudian menghambur ke tubuh Lay yang terduduk sambil menangis. Sosok yang ternyata Suho itu mengguncangkan bahu Lay sambil terus bergumam. Menanyakan kenapa dia bisa ada di sana… ada apa dengannya… apa yang Kris lakukan dan Lay tidak sanggup menjawab semua itu.

_Cintaku lebih besar darinya  
Mestinya kau sadar itu  
Bukan dia, bukan dia, tapi aku_

Suho memeluk Lay dan berbisik pelan ke telinganya, "I love you… I love so much… cintaku lebih besar darinya… sadarlah Lay aku mohon! Bukan dia… tapi aku…" Lay hanya bisa mengerang dan tenggelam dalam rasa sakit saat Suho mengecup lembut bibirnya dan membiarkannya tengglam dalam cinta sesaat itu.

Kris berhenti saat melihat apa yang kini terjadi di depannya. Bibirnya bergetar. Bukan karena kedinginan karena sebelumnya dia mengejar Lay dengan half naked, tapi karena melihat hal yang menyakitkannya. Tiba-tiba rasa nyeri menusuk jantungnya saat Lay melepas ciumannya dengan Suho.

Pecah.

Rasanya kepingan hatinya pecah begitu saja saat itu. Dia bisa mendengar kepingan hatinya remuk begitu saja. Rasanya sakit dan nyeri sekali. Begitu nyeri dan sangat menyiksanya. Saat Lay berdiri dan masuk bersama Suho dalam mobilnya dan melaju tanpa menyadari hadirnya Kris di sana.

"AARRGGHHH!"

_Cintaku… lebih besar dari benciku…_

_Cukup aku yang rasakan…_

Apa ini yang namanya sakit hati? Apa ini yang namanya patah hati? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali? Sekanap rasanya nyeri sekali? Rasanya lebih baik mati jika terus seperti ini. Kenapa Kris begitu kejam? Kenapa dia baru sadar saat cintanya pergi meninggalkan dia?

Dia baru sadar bahwa dia mencintai Lay apa adanya…

Lay yang mencintainya setulus hatinya… sepenuh hatinya… seluruh hidupnya…

Dan saat itu adalah pertama kalinya Kris merasa sakit hati. Merasa separuh jiwanya hilang begitu saja. Menangis karena ulahnya. Menderita karena perbuatannya. Mati karena salahnya.

**Love isn't leaving you… Love can't leave you… Love won't leave you…**

**Love is loving you…**

**You just ignored it yet…**

Dan Kris mengusap air matanya untuk berlari mengejar cintanya yang hilang tadi…

**_Cause if love never leave me… then I'll never leave you…_**

*E.N.D*

Click Next for the Sequel d^0^b

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE KRAY JUST LEAVE! I'VE WARNED YOU!**


	2. RAIN SOUND

**RAIN SOUND**

**.**

**-YY-**

**.**

**EXO**

**Kris – Lay – Suho – Tao – Xiumin – D.O**

**.**

**Romance – Angst – Songfic**

**One Shot**

**Sequel of**

**BROKEN RAIN**

A sequel of my other fic 'Broken Rain', if you wanna read this fic, you better read the Broken Rain one first so that you can understand the plot. The chara aren't mine, but the plot is mine, it's up to me to use the chara, if you DON'T LIKE my KRAY, just don't read this Fic coz I'm KRAY HARD SHIPPER. **IF YOU LOVE TAORIS OR SULAY, JUST LEAVE THIS ONE! THIS IS KRAY! IF YOU WANNA BASH JUST BASH ME, BUT USE YOUR ACC, SO THAT I CAN ANSWER YOUR COMMENT. **Sorry if my language is so frontal. I'm so angry for the comment of this fic... I just HOPE YOU GUYS **UNDERSTAND THAT THIS IS JUST FANFCI! IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, JUST LEAVE! **Better for listening Cakra Khan – Setelah Kau Tiada, Agnes Monica – Cinta di Ujung Jalan, Agnes Monica – Rapuh, terus endingnya dengerin Sammy yang Dia ohok! :3. Urut yaaaaa~ :D Mau hujat saya? Silakan…

For Kray Shipper that love angsty Kray, hope you like this…

Don't forget for always R/R my FF guys…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RAIN SOUND**

Dia masih menggigit jari telunjuknya saat melihat tumpukan kertas di mejanya. Berkas-berkas kantor benar-benar membuatnya pusing. Pusing sekali… Rapat. Rapat. Rapat. Belum lagi kalau ada berkas yang harus diurus… Kalau lama-lama begini Kris bisa gila! Gila!

Kris Wu menggigit bibir bawahnya sambil membenahi beberapa kertas di depannya. Setelah itu, ia menghela nafas pelan sambil menyandarkan tubuh jangkungnya ke sandaran kursi. Kamarnya kini pun telah menyerupai ruang kerjanya di kantor. Melelahkan… Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 7 malam, dan dia belum makan malam. Ok, damn.

_Tak sempat ku mengerti_

_Kau tunjukan arah saat ku tersesat_

Biasanya kalau ada dia…

Kris sudah bisa santai sekarang. Dia akan memasak untuknya, menepuk bahunya dan tersenyum saat Kris pusing akan pekerjaannya, dia yang akan menyemangati Kris kalau dia sedang down. Dia selalu tahu apa yang Kris butuhkan. Dia selalu berusaha membantu Kris saat Kris benar-benar blind akan sesuatu.

_Beri cahaya saat ku sendiri dalam gelap_

_Namun waktu tak pernah rela menunggu_

Tapi…

Dia sekarang ini sudah tidak ada di sini. Dia sudah pergi… dengan orang lain yang mungkin lebih baik dari Kris. Orang yang mungkin bisa membuatnya nyaman… bukan Kris. Bukan dia… Kris menyadarinya. Dia sadar, dia bodoh saat menduakan cinta orang itu. Dia sangat-sangat bodoh. Saat ini pun, dia masih merasa bodoh.

_Hingga akhirnya kau pun pergi_

Hingga kini….

Dia pergi. Karena malam itu, kesalahan Kris yang terbesar. Kesalahan yang mungkin tak bisa dimaafkan. Kris sadar. Sangat sadar akan hal itu. Kris masih sakit… masih sakit akan kehilangan orang itu, karena dia… bodoh! Bodoh!

Kris mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri sambil mengerang kecil. Dia stress… tanpa orang itu. Kris kemudian berdiri dan keluar dari kamarnya. Dia berjalan ringan ke dapur demi menuangkan air ke gelas dan meneguknya, berharap bisa meringankan stressnya.

Seteguk demi seteguk masuk ke tenggorokannya.

"Kris!" sebuah tepukan di bahu berhasil membuat Kris tersedak.

"Uhuk! T-Tao… uhuk! Bagaimana bisa kau… uhuk! Masuk… ah…"

Tao terkikik kecil menatap lelaki yang disukainya itu menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Kris menatap lelaki di depannya dengan berkedip. Bagaimana orang ini bisa masuk ke rumahnya?

"Kau mau apa Tao?" tanya Kris akhirnya. Tao tersenyum semanis mungkin, "Mm…. ke Mall yuk? Sepi malam Minggu sendirian…" kata Tao sambil melirik kaki-kakinya.

"Hhh…" Kris hanya bisa menghela nafas berat. Dia sedang stress kali ini… tapi mungkin, mencari sedikit hiburan boleh juga.

"Baiklah, tunggu di sini aku ganti baju dulu…" kata Kris dan disambut tawa kecil Tao.

Kris dan Tao berjalan memasuki area Mall yang cukup ramai. Mereka berjalan berdampingan sembari melirik banyak pasangan yang menghabiskan waktu berdua. Tao mengambil inisiatif untuk menautkan jemari mereka.

Kris terkejut…

Dia menatap lelaki di sampingnya yang sedang melihat-lihat suasana di sekitar mereka. Kenapa… tiba-tiba dia ingat orang itu…

.

.

.

.

Mata bulat indahnya sedikit menyipit saat memandang semangkuk bubur hangat yang ada di nampannya saat ini. Dia berdiri di depan sebuah pintu kayu berwarna coklat di sebuah rumah yang tak terlalu besar. Tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka menampakkan sosok sang pemilik rumah.

"Kyungsoo… kau benar-benar membuatkannya untukku?" Tanya Suho pada lelaki bermata belo yang sedang menunduk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya itu.

"Iya…" jawab lelaki yang dipanggil Kyungsoo itu. Mereka kemudian masuk ke dalam rumah. Berjalan kecil ke sebuah ruangan, Suho membuka pintu saat berhenti di ruangan itu.

Sesosok lelaki berkulit putih terbaring di tempat tidur membuat dada Kyungsoo berdenyut sakit. Suho segera menghampiri lelaki itu dan duduk di kursi tepat di sebelah tempat tidur.

"Aku membawa Kyungsoo ke sini… bubur buatannya sungguh enak… pasti bisa menghangatkanmu." Kata Suho begitu yakin sambil memamerkan senyum malaikatnya.

Andai senyum itu untuk Kyungsoo…

"Eh, Kyungsoo… ke marilah." Kata Suho pada Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu. Mata hazel Lay mencetak lekuk tubuh lelaki yang sedang berbicara dengan Suho itu. Mengamati wajahnya… senyumnya. Ia suka pada Suho…

"Nah… terima kasih ya Kyungsoo, kau tidak usah repot-repot menemani Lay, cukup aku saja ne…" kata Suho. Lay menyipitkan matanya. Harusnya Suho tidak melakukan itu… usiran halus itu akan membuat Kyungsoo sakit.

"Suho… biarkan dia di sini." Kata Lay. Suho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lay sejenak.

"Tidak. Aku masih ada pekerjaan di rumah… Semoga kau suka buburnya ya Lay… permisi…" kata Kyungsoo sopan lalu menunduk dan keluar dari rumah itu.

Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya.

_Setiap kata dari bibirku…_

_Kadang tak sama dengan hatiku._

_Tersenyum, dalam hati menangis…_

Dia tahu Kyungsoo pasti menangis sekarang. Pasti… Lay tahu rasanya diabaikan orang yang dicintainya. Berbohong adalah cara yang jitu. Sayangnya… Suho tak peka akan perasaan Kyungsoo padanya.

Suho… lelaki itu sangat pantas untukmu.

"Kau kenapa tidak makan Lay? Atau kau mau jalan-jalan? Hmm?" tawar Suho menaruh bubur yang masih hangat itu di meja.

"Boleh… tapi, aku makan bubur itu dulu ya…" kata Lay lembut. Setelah hujan-hujan malam itu, dia terserang demam hebat. Mungkin perngaruh dari sakit hatinya…

Selesai makan, mereka berdua keluar dari rumah dan memasuki mobil Suho yang sudah berada di luar. Mereka melaju menuju pusat perbelanjaan terdekat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Buka mulutmu Kris… Aaaa…"

Kris membuka mulutnya dan sesuap ice cream rasa strawberry memasuki rongga mulutnya. Tao menyuapinya untuk ke sekian kali. Mereka sedang duduk-duduk di café. Café itu cukup ramai oleh pasangan kekasih. Sangat banyak…

Rasa dingin bercampur manis itu meleleh di mulut Kris. Ice cream rasa strawberry… kesukaan orang itu.

Tiba-tiba ada ponsel bergetar. Tao tersenyum pada Kris dan melihat ponselnya. Sebuah panggilan dari seseorang. Kekasihnya…

"Hallo…" kata Tao malas.

_"Kau sudah makan? Kau dengan siapa sekarang?"_

"Iya aku sudah makan… aku dengan Kris, kenapa? Cerewet sekali."

_"Benar kau sudah makan?"_

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang kalau aku sudah makan?"

_"Tao jangan berteriak begitu… aku sudah masak untuk kita berdua, lalu bagaimana?"_

"Terserah… mau kau buang masakanmu itu juga tidak apa-apa…"

_"Kau tidak mau memakannya?"_

"Memangnya aku peduli?"

_"Tao, kapan kau pul-"_

"Sudahlah…"

Tuuutt… tuuuttttt…. Tuuuutttt….

"Kenapa kau tutup?" Tanya Kris sambil mengaduk-aduk cappuccino-nya.

Tao mendengus kesal lalu memasukkan sesendok ice cream ke mulutnya. Jangan sampai Kris tahu dia sudah punya kekasih… jangan sampai!

Kris terdiam…

Tao sudah punya kekasih. Sangat terlihat dari gerak-geriknya. Harusnya… Tao tidak melakukan itu. Itu akan membuat kekasihnya sakit.

Kenapa Kris tidak berpikir seperti itu saat masih bersama orang itu?

Suho dan Lay tiba di Mall. Mereka lantas masuk dan langsung menuju cafeteria terdekat karena Lay tahu Suho belum makan banyak. Mereka duduk di kursi dekat jendela. Pemandangan malam di kota ini agak mendung. Jangan-jangan mau hujan…

Lay mendengus kecil saat memikirkan hujan. Dia pun memainkan jemarinya. Sesaat kemudian waitress datang dan Suho langsung memesan. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru café. Lalu matanya menangkap sesuatu…

Kris tak berkedip saat bertatapan dengan mata yang sangat ia kenal dan sangat ia rindukan. Orang itu… ada di sini. Orang itu duduk tak jauh darinya. Dia tidak berubah…. Masih seperti yang dulu. Masih… seperti dulu…

Lay bersyukur orang itu baik-baik saja. Ia terlihat sehat meski memang terlihat agak kurus, dan potongan rambut baru. Lay tersenyum kecil masih bertatapan dengan orang itu.

"Lay… kenapa kau tidak makan kuenya?" ucapan Suho membuyarkan lamunan Lay sejenak. Ia sampai tidak sadar kalau sepotong blackforest dan secangkir cappuccino hangat sudah ada di depannya. Cappuccino… ia jadi ingat orang itu.

Kris berkedip.

Ia sadar… orang itu sekarang ini bersama orang lain.

Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengajak bicara lelaki di depannya. Kris bergumam, "Kau tidak boleh menyuruh orang membuang makanan…" katanya dengan santai nan lirih.

Tao tersentak, "Eh?"

"Kau tahu… dia menunggumu. Dengar Tao… kadang, apa yang ada untuk kita adalah yang sebenarnya kita butuhkan…" kata Kris lagi menatap cangkir kopi keramiknya.

**_Karena aku pernah menyia-nyiakan seseorang yang aku butuhkan…_**

Tao menggigit bibir bawahnya. Apa benar? Apa benar kalau Xiumin adalah yang ia butuhkan? Apa bukan Kris? Orang yang sangat dia cintai? Apa… Apa Tao selama ini salah? Apa iya…

Suho tersenyum saat melihat Lay memakan sesendok kecil kue coklat itu. Lay menatapnya aneh, "Ada apa?"

"Manis… hahaha…" kata Suho lalu menyeruput jus-nya.

Lay menggenggam tangan Suho lembut tiba-tiba. Suho tersentak kecil. Lay menatap orbs Suho dalam lalu menggumamkan kata-kata.

"Sebenarnya… kau itu tidak peka ya…"

Suho terkejut, "Maksudmu?" katanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ada orang yang sangat mencintaimu…. Tapi kau korbankan untuk orang yang belum tentu mencintaimu. Suho, Kyungsoo suka padamu…" kata Lay pelan.

"Lalu? Toh aku suka padamu… bukan padanya." Bela Suho atas dirinya.

Lay menggeleng, "Kau juga suka padanya. Kalau tidak, bukan dia yang pertama kali kau telepon saat aku sakit, bukan dia yang kau suruh membuatkan bubur untukku…" argu Lay.

Suho terdiam…

Dia memang menyukai Kyungsoo, tapi tidak seperti dia menyukai Lay…

Apa iya… Lay tidak mencitainya? Apa iya, dia buang-buang segalanya demi cinta yang tak pasti? Lalu… Kyungsoo…

Lay mempererat genggamannya, "Kau suka padanya… kau mencintainya. Sangat…"

"Jadi berhenti mengacuhkannya… atau kau akan menyesal. Lebih baik setelah ini… kau minta maaf padanya…" suara berat Kris masuk dalam gendang telinga Tao.

Tao terdiam saat itu.

Mencairkan suasana, Kris berdiri, "Pulang yuk? Sudah malam…" katanya sambil mengambil jaket hitamnya. Tao yang masih terdiam pun mengangguk kecil masih terngiang perkataan Kris barusan.

Lay yang menyadari orang itu berdiri pun agak tersentak. Dia ingin pergi juga… tapi Lay tak mau mengusik Suho. Tiba-tiba Suho berdiri, "Lay… ayo pulang, aku ingin minta maaf pada seseorang." Katanya.

Lay tersenyum dan ikut berdiri. Mereka melangkah keluar café setelah membayar.

.

.

.

.

.

Hujan deras menyambut mereka saat keluar dari Mall. Tao terlihat menggigil, karena tak mengenakan jaket. Kris pun segera mengalungkan jaketnya pada tubuh Tao yang sebenarnya lebih kekar darinya itu. Lay menatap pemandangan itu dengan tersenyum.

_Dia sudah punya pengganti ya…_

Suho mengusap butiran air di kening Lay membuat lelaki putih itu menatapnya. "Basah… nanti kau tambah sakit…" kata Suho membuat Lay tersenyum. Kris melirik ke pemandangan itu.

_Dia sudah punya pengganti ya…_

Mereka berdiri tak berjauhan. Berdiri di depan pintu masuk Mall menunggu hujan agar agak reda. Kris menatap hujan, mengingatkannya pada malam itu. Tiba-tiba ponsel Tao bergetar membuat dia terkejut.

"Apa?" Kris bisa mendengar suara Tao yang lebih terdengar seperti desahan. Tiba-tiba buliran air mata jatuh dari pulupuk matanya. Deras sekali…

Setelah ponsel itu tak berbunyi lagi, Tao menatap Kris dengan sungai air matanya. Kris mengernyit. Ada apa? Kris menatap Tao seolah bertanya.

"Kekasihku… collapse karena kankernya kambuh… hiks…" ungkap Tao dan langsung ambruk ke dada Kris.

Kris meredup, ia membelai rambut Tao pelan. Tao terus menggumam tentang betapa bodohnya dia. Tentang betapa besar cinta kekasihnya padanya… Kris memeluk lelaki itu erat.

Dada Lay berdenyut sakit.

Memandang adegan itu, mengingatkannya pada malam itu…

Kris memandangnya. Memandangnya…

Tiba-tiba jantung Lay berdetak sangat cepat saat lelaki jangkung itu berjalan ke arahnya meninggalkan Tao yang masih menangis.

Tiba-tiba Kris menggenggam tangan Lay dan menatapnya dalam, "Aku mohon… bantu aku." Katanya pada Lay yang menatapnya tak percaya. Mata Lay berair. Jangan… jangan menangis sekarang!

"Apa… yang bisa aku bantu?" Tanya Lay lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

_Belum sempat ku membuat dia tersenyum…_

_Haruskah ku kehilangan tuk kesekian kali?_

_Tuhan ku mohon jangan lakukan itu…_

Tao sedang duduk di ruang tunggu Rumah Sakit. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan tangan. Dia menangis. Tolong… tolong selamatkan dia… tolong…

Kris yang menatap itu pun jadi tak tega. Ia berjalan menghampiri Tao dan duduk di sebelahnya. Kris mengalungkan tangannya.

_Sebab ku sayang dia…_

_Sebab ku kasihi dia…_

_Sebab ku tak rela… tak slalu bersama…_

_Ku rapuh tanpanya…_

_Seperti kehilangan harap…_

"Dia pasti selamat… percayalah…" bisik Kris pada Tao yang masih menangis.

"Aku sayang dia… aku tidak rela… aku… aku rapuh tanpa dia… hiks…" gumam Tao terus menerus.

Kris memeluk lelaki itu entah untuk ke sekian kalinya. Kris tahu rasanya khawatir pada orang yang dicintai… takut ditinggalkan… takut.

Ruang operasi yang berada di depan mereka masih tak bergeming. Kaca besar yang ditutupi tirai samar-samar menampakkan dua sosok lelaki berbaju dokter dibantu beberapa suster yang sedang mengoperasi sesosok tubuh.

1 jam.

2 jam…

Akhirnya Suho dan Lay keluar dari ruang operasi itu. Mereka terlihat sangat lelah. Kris segera berdiri dan bertanya, "Bagaimana?"

"Sel tumornya berhasil diangkat… tenang saja… hanya butuh terapi sebentar. Dia pasti sembuh… pasti. Nanti sekitar jam 11, dia bisa dipindahkan ke ruang UGD." Jawab Suho dan Lay mengangguk.

"Tao… dia selamat." Kata Kris pelan dan Tao menangis lebih kencang saking bahagianya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Awalnya… aku pikir aku takkan pernah bertemu dengamu lagi." Kata Kris mengawali pembicaraan. Kris dan orang itu sedang duduk di ruang tunggu depan ruang UGD.

Lay menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kris menghela nafas, "Aku minta maaf…" katanya pelan.

Lay menunduk.

Mereka kembali terdiam. Suho pulang karena ada urusan dengan seseorang, sedang Tao berada di dalam UGD menunggu sang kekasih untuk bangun.

_Biarkan ku hidup dalam penyesalan ini_

_Sampai nanti kau akan kembali_

"Aku menyesal. Harusnya… aku… tidak melakukan itu. Kau pasti sakit sekali kan? Aku pikir… kau sudah benar-benar melupakanku dan bersama orang itu." Kata Kris lagi.

Hening lagi.

Mata Lay mulai berair. Bibirnya terbuka, "Dia… tidak mencintaiku." Katanya. Kris menoleh pada lelaki di sebelahnya.

"Aku pikir dia mencintaimu…" kata Kris.

"Aku malah berpikir kau dengan Tao…" kata Lay akhirnya seolah membalas pertanyaan Kris.

Kris menatap jemarinya, "Dia juga… tidak mencintaiku." Kata Kris.

"Oh…"

Hening lagi.

"Apa sudah terlambat…" kata Kris menggantung, "…untuk mengatakan 'I love you' lagi…?"

Lay menoleh ke kiri untuk menatap sosok yang dicintainya, "Harusnya… sudah." Kata Lay lirih.

"Harusnya…" ulang Kris dan menunduk.

Tik.

Tok.

Tik.

Tok.

"Aku masih mencintaimu…"

Kris menoleh pada asal suara. Lay menunduk. Tangannya bergetar. Sepertinya… dia menangis. Dan benar… setetes air mata tiba-tiba turun melewati dagunya.

"Aku juga masih mencintamu…" kata Kris lirih. Sial… kenapa matanya juga berair?

Kris merengkuh sosok di depannya. Memeluknya erat… sudah sangat lama, rasanya…

"I'm suffocating without you. Have you ever felt it?" bisik Kris di sela rambut coklat Lay. Lay mengangguk sedikit terisak.

"I'm sorry… I still love you…" bisik Kris pelan.

"I still love you too…" kata Lay juga lirih.

"Let's begin again…" Lay mengangguk.

Lalu sebuah kecupan mendarat di bibirnya…

He misses this feeling.

.

.

.

**END**

**END ya… udah ya? Udah..**

**TAMAT**

**BYE! :D ohok!**

**REVIEWNYA JANGAN LUPAAAAAAAAA~~ ^0^/**

**OKE... GUE TEGASIN DI FF GUE INI YA, GUE INI KRAY SHIPPER... MASBULOH KALAU GUE BIKIR TAORIS, SULAY, SAMA KRAY JADI SATU? KALO LO PADA NGGAK SUKA KOPEL INI, PLEASE... JUST GO AWAY, SEARCH FOR YOUR FAVORITE DON'T EVER COMMENT ON MY FANFIC, JUST LEFT... OKAY?**


End file.
